LA FLOR EN EL LIBRO
by adrinag1
Summary: Durante uno de sus numerosos viajes por el mundo, Albert llega a una pintoresca ciudad en donde se encuentra perdido por no saber hablar el idioma del lugar. Sin querer, esto sería el pretexto perfecto para encontrarse con alguien especial que no solamente dejaría un recuerdo en su libro, sino en su corazón mismo. Minific presentado en la GF 2015


**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

LA FLOR EN EL LIBRO

El verano siempre ha sido una hermosa época del año y en ese mes de Junio, en la ciudad de Brashov, era por demás espectacular. La región de los Balcanes siempre se ha caracterizado por contar con escenarios naturales impresionantes durante los días de sol y esto en Rumania, era un hecho que se podía comprobar durante esos días.

Después de haber recorrido por unos días parte de la región en uno de los paseos turísticos que se ofrecían, Aby, junto con su grupo, arribaron al hotel en la ciudad de Brashov para descansar. Visitar este interesante y exótico país les estaba resultando por demás agotador y por suerte, la agenda indicaba que se quedarían en el lugar por un par de días. El itinerario la llevó a conocer parte de la ciudad el primer día y ya para el segundo, estaba muy cansada después de casi pasar casi todo el día visitando una de las ciudades aledañas. Así que para cuando regresó de su excursión a la habitación, la chica decidió abrir la ventana que tenía el balcón con vista a la avenida principal de la ciudad, para relajarse un poco mientras se dedicaba a observar el parque que se encontraba al frente.

Contemplando el escenario, se dio cuenta que a lo lejos se podía divisar una de esas hermosas iglesias que son tan características en la región de Transilvania y aunque Aby ya había visitado un par de ellas durante el viaje, no se cansaba de admirar los interiores de esas iglesias ortodoxas que tanto le llamaban la atención.

Por lo que aún encontrándose cansada, sabía que si no se daba la oportunidad de ir esa tarde a visitar esa iglesia frente al parque, ya no podría hacerlo más. Al día siguiente continuaría su viaje y el grupo partiría a su próximo destino en Hungría. Así que un tanto perezosa, se volvió para mirar el reloj...eran poco más de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que pensó que tal vez podría ir y volver de la iglesia en una hora y media, justo a tiempo para reunirse con los demás e ir a cenar a las siete.

Así que sin pensarlo más, se refrescó un poco y a los pocos minutos se encontraba de nuevo frente al hotel tratando de cruzar la calle. Con paso rápido cruzó el parque para dirigirse a su objetivo y una vez ahí, entró en la iglesia para después recorrer el lugar admirando sus iconos y domos; al cabo de media hora, salió satisfecha del lugar con un sinnúmero de fotos. Una vez que cumplió su objetivo y ya más tranquila, se encaminó de nuevo por el parque para regresar a su habitación.

Sin embargo, la tarde era radiante y al caminar por la vereda descubrió que habían muchas personas en el lugar; con tanto ajetreo del viaje se le olvidó que era un domingo y que había muchas personas en el lugar. Curiosa y con paso lento, se dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor. A lo lejos, en la parte de los juegos infantiles se escuchaban las armoniosas voces de los chiquillos jugando...esto era algo que disfrutaba mucho y con una sonrisa, la chica miró su reloj para descubrir con agrado que aún faltaba una hora más antes de ir a cenar, por lo que decidió que sería bueno descansar un poco en una de las bancas del lugar y continuar deleitándose con todo lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Esa tarde era maravillosa y con agrado, Aby se quedó contemplando a las numerosas familias que caminaban sin prisa y preocupaciones por las veredas...bajo la sombra de un árbol se dedicó a disfrutarlo todo: desde algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, hasta un grupo de ancianos que jugaban al ajedrez en las mesas ubicadas más allá de donde ella estaba.

Al contemplar esta viva postal, la joven suspiró satisfecha. Viajar sola había sido alguna vez uno de sus grandes miedos, pero ahora que estaba habituada a hacerlo, hallaba la felicidad en simples detalles como estos. Así que cerrando los ojos, quiso grabar esta escena en su mente. Entonces y sin aviso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una varonil voz que le preguntaba,  
-Disculpe señorita, parece que esto es suyo...se le ha caído de su bolsa.-

De inmediato, Aby abrió los ojos y como el joven que le hablaba estaba de espaldas al sol, al principio fue deslumbrada por sus intensos reflejos, pero una vez que hizo sombra con su mano para tratar de ajustarlos a la luz, descubrió a un desconocido que estaba frente a ella.

Se trataba de un joven alto, de esbelta figura y Aby de inmediato, se acomodó en el asiento para mirar mejor al extraño que le estaba dando algo...se trataba de la llave del hotel. Como era una tarjeta magnética, lo mas seguro es que se le hubiera caído cuando guardaba la cámara en la pequeña maleta que usaba por bolso. De inmediato la chica reaccionó poniéndose de pie para abrir su bolsa y confirmar si era la suya...en efecto, su llave no estaba ahí dentro por lo que el extraño joven le estaba haciendo un favor al devolvérsela,  
-Muchas gracias- le dijo un tanto apenada -...parece ser que se me cayó al guardar mi cámara.-  
-Sí, así fue...por suerte, ya la había visto en la Catedral y luego como venía detrás de usted, pude darme cuenta cuando se le cayó- le respondió él con una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que Aby pudo distinguir un poco más al desconocido; probablemente se trataba de un joven cercano a los treinta años y su tostada piel le indicaba que al muchacho le gustaban las actividades al aire libre. Sus cabellos eran rubios color arena y en cuanto él se quitó las gafas de sol para hablarle, pudo distinguir unos intensos ojos azules que la dejaron muda. La joven no supo a bien qué más decirle, así que pensó que sería buena idea despedirse de tan atractivo desconocido,  
-Bueno...creo que es hora de que me vaya...de nuevo, le agradezco su ayuda- y cuando estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y partir, el joven rubio le preguntó,  
-Disculpe, no quiero ser inoportuno pero, ¿podría decirme cómo llegar al centro de la ciudad?-  
-Por supuesto...tiene que cruzar la avenida y luego frente al hotel tome hacia la izquierda y en la segunda calle doble hacia la derecha sobre el paso peatonal; si camina derecho llegará a la plaza donde está el centro de informes a un lado y la Catedral Negra del otro...es fácil, no se perderá- le indicó ella con seguridad, ya que conocía bien las calles después de haberlas visitado el día anterior por la mañana.

Entonces el muchacho miró atento su mapa que traía guardado en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y al cabo de unos segundos sonriendo le respondió,  
-Gracias...no estaba seguro, ya que el mapa que tengo está en rumano y nadie en el parque parece hablar inglés...por cierto, ¿es usted de aquí?- preguntó curioso mientras colocaba el mapa de nuevo en su bolsillo.  
-No, ha decir verdad también soy turista, como usted.-  
-Mi nombre es Albert y puedes hablarme de tú...- le dijo él extendiendo su mano.  
-Soy Aby...mucho gusto, Albert...¿eres americano?-  
-¿Se nota mucho?-  
-Tu acento te delata...- respondió ella con una sonrisa.  
-Creo que más bien lo grito a los cuatro vientos cuando hablo. Y dime, ¿llevas mucho tiempo viajando por el país?-  
-A decir verdad no, solamente estaré en la región por unos días...vengo con un grupo y el itinerario que tenemos nos lleva a recorrer los Balcanes en tan sólo trece días.-  
-Es una lástima visitar un país con tanta prisa...Rumania tiene muchos lugares muy interesantes para disfrutar, es por esa razón que viajo solo, para estar libre y sin prisas.-  
-En mi caso, prefiero hacerlo con un grupo; es más seguro cuando se viaja sola.-

En cuanto la escuchó decir esto, Albert miró con curiosidad a la joven frente a él. Muy pocas veces se había encontrado con alguien tan joven y viajando por su cuenta...y lo más extraño es que se tratase de una chica. Esto despertó su curiosidad, por lo que se interesó en conocer un poco más de la jovencita,  
-Aby si no tienes planes, tal vez podrías acompañarme a la Catedral Negra y así tener tiempo para platicar un poco más acerca de nuestros viajes.-  
-...- dudando un poco, la chica decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en el lugar por un rato más y luego ir al hotel. Si acompañaba al muchacho, se le haría tarde para la cena -...lo siento, Albert, tengo programada una cena con el grupo y no puedo llegar tarde. Hoy nos llevarán a un castillo en las afueras donde cenaremos deleitándonos con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Brashov...¡escuché decir que es espectacular!-  
-No te preocupes- dijo él con cierta desilusión, pero pensando en una alternativa, le preguntó -si no te molesta, me gustaría acompañarte hasta que tengas que volver...¿sabes?, no todos los días uno se encuentra con alguien tan apasionado por los viajes como pareces serlo tú.-  
-Me parece bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa -podemos platicar sobre nuestras experiencias y aventuras...tal vez hasta podríamos intercambiar información- y mirando su reloj, agregó -son poco después de las seis y debo regresar al hotel en media hora, así que tenemos tiempo.-

Así que los dos se encaminaron un poco por el parque y mientras andaban, compartieron sus experiencias como viajeros. Por un rato, la pareja caminaba absorta en su conversación y al llegar al otro lado del parque, terminaron a un lado de los juegos infantiles. Aunque habían varios pequeños jugando en el lugar, llenando con sus melodiosas risas y gritos el ambiente, Aby pudo distinguir no muy lejos de donde estaban un columpio que estaba vacío y sin pensarlo dos veces, con una gran sonrisa se encaminó hasta ahí para luego sentarse como si se tratase de una chiquilla más, para luego empezar a balancearse.

Esta infantil actitud en la chica, despertó un sutil sentimiento en Albert y dibujando una sonrisa, tomó su mochila para colocarla en el suelo y posicionarse a un lado para contemplarla. Aby al principio se columpiaba con cierta reserva, pero al ir agarrando confianza, se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y comenzó a tomar altura y velocidad. Para entonces, el joven rubio la miraba asombrado, jamás alguien lo había sorprendido tanto con una actitud tan llena de vida. Así que para cuando ella disminuyó la velocidad, se animó a seguir sus impulsos y colocándose tras ella, se dedicó empujarla para que siguiera disfrutando por un poco más esa sensación de libertad que daba el vaivén del columpio.

Al sentir esas manos en su cintura, Aby comenzó a gritar como una chiquilla más, pidiéndole que se detuviera...pero en realidad, ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto o más que él. Así que los dos se sumieron en ese juego en donde ambos reían como dos niños más entre los que había en el parque.

Poco tiempo después y pensando en la hora, el juego se terminó y por fin Aby pudo ir frenando su balanceo para que luego éste terminara como un suave vaivén,  
-Veo que te has divertido mucho- le comentó entonces Albert al colocarse nuevamente a su lado, mientras se recargaba en uno de los postes del columpio cruzando satisfecho los brazos.  
-Sí, mucho...¡gracias!- le respondió ella con una sonrisa girando su cabeza para mirarlo -hace mucho que no lo hacía...-

Ese momento duró tan sólo unos segundos, formándose un delicado lazo que los fue envolviendo hasta convertirse en una delicada burbuja que los apartó de su entorno envolviéndolos en un mundo propio. Tanto el uno como el otro estaban frente a alguien que era en esencia libre como el viento y que no se dejaba llevar por los estándares sociales...sin saberlo, sus espíritus de libertad e independencia, se estaban reconociendo. Para ambos, hacer lo que les gustaba y disfrutaban, era la guía que les dictaba la mayor parte de sus acciones, y fue por esa razón que por unos instantes, esos ojos color cielo se fijaron con intensidad en los de ella, conectándose profundamente sin poder evitarlo.

Sin embargo, el carácter tímido de Aby frente a un atractivo muchacho aunado a la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, la llevó a desviar la mirada hacia abajo tratando de reponerse de ese mágico momento que los dos habían compartido... pero por desgracia, esto trajo consigo que la magia del momento se desvaneciera por completo.

Albert por su parte, era plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, notando la reacción de Aby y renuente a no poder seguir con esa magia que pudo percibir entre ellos, solamente se dedicó a mirar hacia un lado para no incomodar más a la ya abochornada chica que se sonrojaba sin parar.

Sin embargo, algo interesante ocurriría entonces. Sin aviso, un chiquillo vendría a distraer y romper ese silencio que se había generado entre ellos. Se trataba de un pequeño que corría emocionado con unas flores silvestres en su mano y al acercarse a Aby extendió su brazo para ofrecerle una de ellas...asombrada con esta acción, la joven tomó la flor del niño agradeciéndole por el gesto, y para entonces él salió corriendo tan rápido como había llegado.

Atónita ante lo que acababa de suceder, Aby se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento del columpio mientras miraba absorta la sencilla flor en su mano; todo esto le resultaba tan irreal. No obstante, una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad,  
-Parece ser que tienes un admirador...-  
-¿Cómo?- se giró ella de inmediato para verlo de frente.  
-Allá...mira...- señaló Albert sonriente con la mano al mismo chiquillo que corría emocionado hasta la que parecía ser su madre con una gran sonrisa.  
-...- Aby se volvió a mirar hacia donde el joven le indicaba y con cierto alivio, sonrió para luego mirar a su flor con las mejillas totalmente encendidas.

En el interior de Aby se manifestaban mil emociones de las que no estaba segura tener el control de las mismas, por lo que tratando de no pensar en esos hermosos ojos que hacía un momento la miraron como lo hicieron, se fijó entonces en su reloj para descubrir que por desgracia tenía que volver de inmediato al hotel si no quería perder el autobús. Así que se detuvo por completo y poniéndose de pie, se acercó hasta Albert.  
Extendiendo su mano y con ciertos nervios, le dijo entonces,  
-Creo que es el momento de volver...me dio mucho gusto conocerte, Albert.-  
-El gusto es mío, Aby- le respondió él tomando su mano -espero que disfrutes de tu concierto.-  
-Y yo que sigas disfrutando de tu estancia en Rumania...hasta...que volvamos a vernos...- y en ese instante fijó su mirada en aquella que ya la hacía sentir nerviosa.

Los dos se sostuvieron tanto la manos como la mirada en el hilo de emoción que la despedida les causaba. Aunque no quería separarse de él, la chica se dio ánimos para retirar su mano y dando un paso hacia atrás, mantuvo la mirada puesta sobre esos cielos al tiempo que le dedicaba una última sonrisa. Después giró sobre sus talones y caminó a toda prisa alejándose del lugar.

Por su parte, Albert no pudo más que verla partir...en su interior sabía bien que tal vez nunca más se volverían a encontrar y aunque dio unos pasos al frente intentando ir tras Aby, su mente lo hizo entrar en razón indicándole que no tenía caso seguirla, ella se marchaba para no volver más y lo único que podía hacer era verla desaparecer por el parque y de su vida.

Sin embargo, justo cuando volvió para tomar su mochila pudo distinguir en el suelo aquella misma flor que unos momentos antes estuvo en las manos de la jovencita. Con sorpresa, se agachó para tomarla y dirigiendo su mirada justo por donde ella había desaparecido, se dedicó entonces a contemplar la flor por unos instantes, recordando a quien había sido su dueña. Después de unos instantes y sin dudarlo, se arrodilló para abrir su bolso de viaje y sacar el libro que estaba leyendo y con todo cuidado, colocó con suavidad la delicada flor en una de sus páginas...cerrándolo como si con esto concluyera el encuentro que acababa de tener. Su intención era preservar el momento del encuentro y nunca olvidarlo...pero en especial, a quien lo compartió con él.

Después de ponerse de pie, soltó un profundo suspiro y tomando de nuevo su mapa, siguió un sendero a un lado para llevarlo a la esquina contraria al hotel que estaba justo delante de él. Hizo esto a propósito para evitar volver a verla de lejos y ser testigo con desilusión, de cómo Aby se apartaba de nueva cuenta de él mientras se marchaba con los demás...un adiós había sido más que suficiente por ese día. Así que entonces, el joven viajero comenzó su andar y se perdió entre la multitud que caminaba en ambos sentidos por el paso peatonal que lo llevaría a su objetivo y al mismo tiempo, a su destino en la vida.

Mientras tanto, en la recepción del hotel, una joven llegaba con paso acelerado hasta la entrada y al ingresar, fue interceptada por la guía que justamente estaba esperando a todos los huéspedes que la acompañarían en la cena. La mujer entonces se acercó a ella para recordarle que partirían en tan sólo unos minutos y Aby le respondió que solamente subiría a su habitación por su chaqueta.

Tomando el ascensor, la joven por fin tuvo un tiempo a solas y pudo relajarse por un momento de todo lo ocurrido en el parque. Soltando un gran suspiro y cerrando los ojos, no pudo evitar recordar a aquellos gentiles cielos que la miraron de una manera tan especial. Pero al escuchar el timbre que le indicaba que había llegado a su piso, Aby despertó de su ensueño y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Sin embargo, al buscar en su bolso la llave, cayó en la cuenta de que su flor había desaparecido de sus manos. La buscó entre sus cosas pero por desgracia, ya no estaba...pensando que seguramente la había perdido en su huida, esto la entristeció mucho. No obstante, al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se percató de que todavía existía un recuerdo más de aquel encuentro con un muchacho que había llegado y desaparecido tan fugazmente en su vida: se trataba de la misma llave que la llevó a conocerlo.

Al mirarla, sonrió emocionada y llevándosela al pecho, se prometió que la guardaría como un tesoro, ya que era el único testigo de ese encuentro y estaba segura de que cada vez que la mirara, esos cielos se dibujarían una y otra vez en su mente...acompañados de esa sensación tan única y especial que ese gentil rostro y su encantadora sonrisa, generaron en ella.

Sin saberlo ella, Albert mismo compartía esos sentimientos. En su caso, cada vez que el joven rubio abriera su libro y contemplara esa delicada flor, se sumiría en la sutil fragancia de su eterno recuerdo, mientras que sus pensamientos lo unirían en el tiempo y espacio a los de una chica que como él, se deleitaba viajando por el mundo.  
Ambos compartían algo único que era reservado sólo para aquellos que están dispuestos a disfrutar de las maravillas que la vida puede ofrecer, especialmente a quienes quieran tomar el riesgo de la aventura para al mismo tiempo, gozar de la incomparable libertad que conlleva hacerlo.

Algunos encuentros que son acompañados por sus despedidas tienen el propósito de perdurar y recordarse por siempre. Aunque a veces éstos duren tan sólo unos instantes, la brevedad con la que se dan los hacen únicos, ya que contienen cierta magia que los hace trascender en el tiempo mismo...esos encuentros llegan a nuestras vidas para jamás ser olvidados. 

FIN

* * *

Nota:

Muchas gracias Anna María Pruneda por ayudarme a editarlo. Te lo agradezco mucho!


End file.
